


At Last

by brainonfire



Series: | Endgame | [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, Stark Tower, Wedding, clintnat, mcu - Freeform, post-Avengers: Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainonfire/pseuds/brainonfire
Summary: The wedding day should be something very special for a bride but what if it turns into a nightmare?What if it turns into Natashas very personal nightmare?





	At Last

After the fight against Thanos in Wakanda, after all the losses Natasha never thought she would ever experience this day. But even before that it never occurred to her that she would stand here and wear something like that. Why then? The only man with whom she could have imagined a marriage had been married, had children and had been happy with another woman who was a good friend to her.  
And then Thanos showed up and wiped out half the universe. That had been the turning point of everything.  
To save the universe they had all travelled into the past and had faced Thanos again. It had been bloody, they had lost people who were good, people who did not deserve to die and at one moment Natasha had believed to belong to these people. Thanos had knocked her down and when she woke up, she found herself in a time that had long since passed, in a time when Natasha had made some decisions that she would regret years later. Natasha had assumed that it was the infamous life after death so she had done all the things she hadn't done then. What consequences this behavior would have had had not even occurred to her. 

Only when she woke up to a whole new place in her real time Natasha noticed that a lot had changed. Thanos had been defeated, Steve was injured but still alive and the rest of them had survived the fight. All those they had lost in the first fight were now alive but that wasn't what had confused Natasha because that was exactly the result, they had all had in mind. No, it had been the shiny ring on her finger that had taken her confusion to a whole new level. Just like the story about the ring. 

A soft knock on the door ripped Natasha out of her mind.  
"It's open," she said a little louder and looked in the mirror at the blonde-haired woman stepping into the room. In the purple dress with a simple but elegant cut, a discreet neckline and long sleeves made of purple lace, Pepper just looked beautiful. The long blonde hair fell over her shoulders in big curls and the sweet little belly arched under the noble silk fabric.  
"Are you ready?"  
That was a really good question. Was she ready? Was she ready for marriage? The only answer to that question was a simple 'yes'. Yes, she was ready to share her life with the man she had loved for years, even though it all went way too fast. In a certain way, anyway.  
As it knocked again Natasha frowned for a short moment but then smiled as Steve stepped into the room. "Pepper Tony and Maria are looking for you. I don't think Tony really gets along with her right now. She's crying for you." Pepper sighed briefly, winked at Nat with a smile and left the room - as Nat could imagine - to look for her daughter and her husband. Tony and Pepper had married shortly after changing the outcome of the fight with Thanos and she had already been pregnant by that time. Meanwhile Maria was sweet three years old, Pepper pregnant again and Tony quite overtaxed with a bright and clever child but he was a wonderful father and that alone was what really mattered.  
"Wow," Steve suddenly said with a smile and Natasha's gaze wandered to her long-time boyfriend who was now something of a big brother to her. "You look...breathtaking from Natasha." Nat could literally feel the blush rising into her cheeks and quickly looked at the mirror in front of her.  
She hardly recognized herself. 

The red hair - now again long - had been put up to an elaborate hairstyle and decorated with small silver spiders with red eyes - gifts from Tony. The makeup was discreet but matching the wedding dress she was wearing. It was pretty vintage but that was exactly what Natasha liked about her dress. It was very simple but elegant because of the A-cut and the lace – of which the sleeves were also made – which laid on the skirt of the dress gave it that certain something. The purple ribbon wrapped around her waist prevented the dress from looking monotonous. Because jewelry was never something Natasha liked to wear, she limited herself to only three things today: earrings she wore at Pepper's request, her necklace with the arrow pendant and her engagement ring. 

For the shoes Natasha had chosen simple purple high heels that were both comfortable and pretty. She was more than happy with her looks.  
"Thank you, Steve..." she finally said and took her bridal bouquet from the table next to the mirror.  
"Ready?"  
Natasha nodded, grabbed the skirt of the dress with her free hand and stepped out into the hallway with him. Tony and Pepper had insisted that the wedding be held in the Stark Tower and because the sun was shining brightly from the sky the altar and the bar were outside while inside the tables and the dance floor stood. Pepper had surpassed herself as a wedding planner that Natasha had to admit as Steve and she stood in front of the decorated door to the terrace.  
Now things got serious and for the first time in her life Natasha got nauseous with excitement.

Although the joy about what was ahead of her was great, suddenly the whole world over her was falling apart. Suddenly Natasha fell into a hole she didn't know where it came from.  
Could she really do that to him? Could she let him never experience the joys of fatherhood because of her even though she knew how much he loved being a father? How much he had loved his children? Was that fair? Was it fair to him to take away from him the right to have an intact, normal family in which she - a woman who due to her past could not do what another could do - married him?  
No, that couldn't be right. Loving someone meant doing what was best for the person and depriving him of the opportunity to become a father couldn't be best for Clint.  
"I-I can't do that," she suddenly heard herself say quietly and turned her attention to Steve. The moment he realized the meaning of these words Natasha could name exactly because his gaze turned to horror.  
"What...Natasha it's normal to be nervous," Steve assured her. "Come on. You don't want to do that to Barton.  
Slowly Nat shook her head and looked at the ring on her finger. It wasn't a bling; it wasn't as big or as expensive as Pepper's but Natasha had never wished for that either. Quite the opposite. Clint had hit exactly her taste with the engagement ring. He was made of silver and had a single red stone the size of a bean. The perfect size to be able to wear the ring during a fight.  
"No, I can't do that. I can't do that to him." 

Fearing to weaken and change her mind, she pressed the bridal bouquet into Steve's hands without thinking about it, grabbed the skirt of her dress and ran as fast as she could to the bathroom right next to the room Steve had picked her up from.  
No, she had no right to take away Clint the life he had led.  
She had to go to Strange and ask him to send her back in time one last time.  
Natasha just had to fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you guys don't believe how nervous I am right now. It's been a long time since I wrote a wedding and Natasha and Clint are really not everyday characters. In the positive sense of course. My curiosity about "Endgame" grows with every trailer, with every day and somehow it just takes much too long until the 23.4.  
> In any case I wish you a lot of fun while reading and look forward to your comments! 
> 
> P.s. I'm still looking for a beta reader (sorry for the errors that are definitely present in the text). So if you want to let me know! <3


End file.
